The One I Love
by carmel90
Summary: hermione feels left out of the world since her mother and father died. she doesnt think theres anyone in the world to love her. then a certain blond boy walks into her life and things start to seem better.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione, now 21, was standing in her new office at the ministry. Harry , Ron, and her had defeated Voldemort the summer after seventh year. She had become a unspeakable and was working on a huge assignment at the moment. She and Ron had been a couple for a while but things didn't seem to work out between the two. Between her job and him not being there since he was an Auror, he wasn't there to give her the love that she needed. She still loved him but they couldn't be together. He took it pretty hard but he got over it after a while.

Harry on the other hand had been going out with Ginny since the summer two years ago. They were engaged and were getting married in the next few months. She had asked Hermione to help with wedding. Mrs. Weasley wasn't happy about it though. She gave Hermione the evil eye every time she came for dinner. She always muttered things like she broke Ron's heart and she was taking over her house. Hermione never really paid that much attention to it but she had to admit that it was starting to get on her nerves. Everyone was happy and had someone to love after Voldemort defeat. Except her.

Just then, Hedwig, Harry's owl, knocked on her window. She smiled at the owl and opened the window so she could fly through. She landed on Hermione desk and sat there waiting for her to take the message.

"I wonder what Harry has to say," Hermione said to herself as she took the letter off of the white snowy owl. She hooted at Hermione and flew to the top of the cabinet looking around waiting for a reply. Hermione opened the letter and began to read.

Hermione,

Ron and I can't come today because Ron got himself into a bit of trouble. He threw a spell and hit the prime minister in the back and now I have to try and get him out of it. Sorry, maybe next time.

Harry

Hermione laughed at the though of Ron hitting the minister with a bat boogie hex. Then her smile faded at the thought of them not making it for dinner again. She wasn't going to mope around like she would do any other time but she was still sad. This wasn't the first time that her best friends couldn't make it to her house for dinner because of Ron making some sort of fool out of himself. She wrote back to Harry and sent Hedwig out the window.

She checked her watch. It was time for her to go to lunch. She walked out of her office and down the hallway. She decided to go to the Three Broomsticks for lunch. She would apparate when she got to the platform. She didn't see very many people in the lobby and wondered were everyone was. She didn't see anyone there monitoring the platform either.

Knowing Hermione Granger, you would know that she didn't like breaking the rules. But seeing as she broke almost all of them when she was at school, one more wouldn't hurt. She stepped on the platform and though of the three D's. and in a instant, she was outside of the Three Broomsticks. She looked in the windows to see if it was full but there wasn't anyone inside.

"Perfect," Hermione said to herself. She didn't like being around a lot of people anymore after Voldemort defeat. They all seemed to be staring at her or asking her stupid questions. She walked inside to find the candles out. She pulled out her wand ready to say the spell that would light the candles again. But was surprised instead.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HERMIONE!" She stood and looked shocked to see everyone standing there and looking at her with grins on there face. She had completely forgot that it was her birthday being so caught up in work. Everyone came up to her to hug and wish her a happy birthday. She looked around and then saw the two people that she wanted to see the most. Ron and Harry. She smiled and ran to them and embraced them both in a hug.

"I thought you two couldn't come back today ," Said Hermione looking at her two best friends.

"That was a way to get to you to think that we would forget your birthday" Said Harry.

"It worked didn't it?" Asked Ron.

"Yes, it did even though I wasn't thinking about it anyway" Said Hermione looking at Ron. He got darker from being out so much she guessed.

"Happy birthday Hermione," Said Ron smiling at her and giving her a hug again.

When Ron let her go she looked around to see who all was there. She saw most of the people who worked at the ministry .She saw some people from school there smiling and drinking and having fun. She saw some people from the national Quidditch team including Ginny Weasley who became excellent after Harry and Ron had left school. Just as she was turning around to see who else was there, Fred and George came over and almost squashed her in a hug.

"Hey you guys," said Hermione looking at the twins and smiling.

"We couldn't forget to come and make your life a living hell" Said Fred smiling at Hermione. She could see that he got a tan also.

"Thanks guys" Said Hermione.

"We also wanted to sell our products to any one who's interested," Said George with a smile looking around to see who else will fall victim to their tricks. He spotted someone standing in the corner. It looked like someone from the department of mysteries. George smiled and pulled Fred along with him to their next unsuspecting victim.

"Bye Hermione!" yelled Fred trying not to fall under his brothers pull. Hermione laughed as she watched the little girl, she had to be at least 19, as she looked at the ton tongue toffee.

Hermione went to the bar to get a Butterbeer. She smiled at the bar tender when he handed her the bottle. She sat there drinking the Butterbeer slowly. She couldn't believe how many people came by to wish her a happy 22 birthday. Hermione looked at her watch and realized that she should be heading back to the office. She made her way to the door when someone grabbed her arm. She turned around to see her red head friend Ginny.

"And where do you think you're going?" Ginny asked looking at Hermione.

"Hey Gin, I have to get back to the office." Said Hermione checking her watch again.

"No you don't. Harry and Ron made sure that you had the rest of the day off."

"But I have to work!" Said Hermione looking worried.

"Hermione, I know you hear this a lot but you work to much! You need to take a break and have fun for a little while" Ginny pulled Hermione back into the crowded place. "Common, Hermione, you should have fun. Its your birthday,"


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione sat at the bar pissed out of her mind. The party had ended about two hours ago but she couldn't get up to go home. Ron left the party a little early with some girls he had met. Ginny got so drunk, that Fred and George had to take her home and twins didn't come back. Harry didn't come back either. She would just apparate home but she was afraid that she would plinch herself instead.

After a while, she got up and decided to floo home. Though she hated the thought, she had to get home because she surely wasn't staying here. She started to walk over to the fireplace but almost fell on her bottom if it weren't for someone catching her. She looked up at the guy who helped her straighten herself out. If she wasn't so drunk, she might of yelled at him instead.

"Oh, Malfoy. Its you," Said Hermione, not looking at him in the face.

"Granger. I'm surprised to see you out this late at night." Smirked Malfoy.

"Really? What time is it?" Hermione said as she tried to see straight.

"Almost three."

"Are you serious! Oh my god. I have to go to work tomorrow!" Hermione started to panic.

"Granger I don't think you're going to work in the morning." Malfoy started to get impatient.

"Yes I am. I have to get home. Move." Hermione started walking to the fireplace but walked into a chair. "Who would put a chair in the middle of the floor?" She said trying to move around it but fell onto instead.

"Granger, you're funny when your pissed." Malfoy was trying to hold a laugh from coming out.

"Shut up Malfoy."

"Here, let me help you." He said after regaining his nerves.

"Get off me!" Spat Hermione. She snatched her arm out of his grasp and continued to the fireplace. Malfoy looked aggravated.

"Granger you're just going to fall on the floor if you don't let me help you." He said walking behind her just in case she decided to fall again. He held her waist and steered her to the fireplace. Hermione didn't say anything this time. "Now grab a handful of the powder." He said as he picked up the bag sitting next to the fireplace. She did so and stepped inside. She muttered her address and dropped the powder. In a swoosh of green flames she was gone.

Hermione stumbled out of her fireplace onto her hands and feet. After the spinning she didn't feel that great. She felt a furry thing rub against her arm.

"Hey Crookshanks," Hermione managed to stand up but as soon as she did, she felt the urge to vomit. She stumbled her way to the bathroom and reached the toilet just in time. She was there for about a five good minutes before she couldn't let anything else out. She wiped her mouth on the towel above her head.Hermione always kept some hangover potion in the medicine cabinet just in case this ever happened. She managed to standup to reach the potion and took the top off and swallowed in one gulp.

She had to admit, it did taste horrible but she started feeling better in no time.Hermione looked at her clothes and they were covered in vomit and turned on the shower and stepped in with her clothes on. She couldn't believe she got that pissed that night. All because she was feeling sorry for herself. Her friends threw her a party and she couldn't manage to have fun for once since her parents died.

After Voldemort killed her parents, she worked extremely hard to find a way to help Harry defeat him. She didn't really smile all that much and if she did it wasn't real. Ron had said that she lost the sparkle in her eye since her parents had died. She believed him too. She just didn't see thegood things in the world anymore. A week after she found out that her parents were murdered she was so depressed that she would sometimes refuse to eat. That made her so sick that she had to stay in the hospital wing which caused her to miss a week of classes. After that she ate enough to stay out of the hospital wing.

Hermione finally took a proper shower and wrapped a towel around her. Just then her stomach was aching from being so hungry. She walked to the kitchen and opened the cabinets to see what was there. She choose a box of crackers and a glass of milk. She walked to her bedroom and sat up on her bed with her back on the headboard. She thought about the days events as she ate her crackers. From the time she walked into the ministry to the time when Malfoy helped her to the fireplace.

'Wait, did I just say Malfoy HELPED me to the fireplace because I was pissed?' Hermione said to herself. "He helped me to the fireplace so that I could get home. My worst enemy helped ME home." She couldn't believe want happened. "Had I been that pissed that he felt sorry for me?" Hermione almost choked on the cracker that was in her mouth at the thought of him being sorry for her. She decided to sleep on it and hopefully she would fine a reason why he, of all people, would want to help her home. Crookshanks jumped on the bed and laid down at the foot of the bed. Just as Hermione was about to turn the lights off she heard a knock on the front door. "This had better be good at 4:00 in the morning.

She got up to find a T-shirt and grabbed her robe off the chair in her room. She grabbed her wand and walked to the front door. There was a second knock on the door, this time louder. She went to the door and looked through the peek hole. She saw a blond head Malfoy looking impatient. She opened the door to see him jump from being startled.

"Malfoy."

"Granger."

"Well, what do you want?" Hermione was starting to get aggravated herself.

"I just wanted to see if you got home alright." Said Malfoy now regretting it.

"I'm fine. Thank you though." Hermione said feeling awkward.

"Well, then I guess I'll leave now."

"Okay." Hermione couldn't believe he was actually standing here making sure she was okay. "Bye then."

"Bye." And with that he apparated.

"Someone must have put something in my Firewhiskey." Hermione said to herself out loud. She shut the door and proceeded to go back to bed.

He apparated to his flat. he landed in the middle of the living room. He didn't know he had these feelings for her like this. Sure he thought she was cute in the last year of Hogwarts but he didn't know that he would actually start caring for her like this.

'Crabb and Goyle can never find out about this one' He said to himself as he sat down on his leather couch. He got up to go take a shower when he saw the green flames in his fireplace. He turned to see who it was but all he saw was a head. His mothers head.

"Draco, were have you've been?" Narcissa asked her son.

"I went to the Three broomsticks." Said Malfoy getting on his knees next to the fireplace.

"I went there but the bartender said you left a half and hour ago." She said looking worried over her sons whereabouts.

"I went to check on some friends of mine." he lied

"Your father is furious. You were suppose to go to him today. Do you not remember?"

"Mother, I'm a grown man now, I do not have to do want my father wants me to do. Specially if it has something to do with killing Potter."

"You shame us Malfoy. He killed our Dark Lord. He must pay for it."

"I don't care about that anymore!" Yelled Malfoy. "And he isn't MY dark lord. Remember he tried to kill me? I don't need to help destroy the person who finally got him first."

"Then you don't deserve the Malfoy name!" Narcissa shouted.

"Good then! I don't want to be known as the boy who has a father who would let his own son be killed!" And with that said, Malfoy walked away from the fireplace leaving his mother to shout after him.

He walked into his bedroom and prepared to get undress when a barn owl flew through his open window. It had a note attached to it.

He pulled it off the owl and the owl flew to the top of the dresser. Malfoy unfolded the note and read it.

Draco,

Were have you've been? I came to your house to see you but you weren't there. Please tell me that you're okay.

Love,  
Pansy Parkinson

He crumbled the parchment and threw it in the trash can next to him desk. He sat down and pulled out a piece of parchment out of his desk and began to write back to her.

Pansy,

I'm home and fine. don't worry about me. And I think we should slow down. You should see some one else for a while so that I can figure things out for a while. Sorry.

Draco Malfoy

He called the owl down from were it was and tied the note to its leg and sent it back. It was almost five. He didn't have to be back to work until one in the afternoon so he decided to get as much sleep as he could. He climbed into bed and fell asleep thinking about Hermione.

He was in a field of flowers. It was bright outside and the sun was beating down on his head. He was wearing white robes he turned to his left and saw Hermione smiling at him. She was trying to tell him something but he couldn't hear her. Then he turned to the right and saw Pansy standing there looking upset and ready to kill. She wasn't looking at him but Hermione. Draco saw that she had a dagger in her hand. He turned to tell Hermione to run but she just smiled and laughed at him. When he turned around to see what Pansy was doing she wasn't there. He turned back to Hermione and saw Pansy stab Hermione in her stomach. The brightness in Hermione's smile had gone to be replace with shock. She fell tothe in a heap on the ground at Pansy's feet. Pansy pulled the dagger out of her stomach and proceeded to cut her neck open. Draco ran to Pansy and grabbed the dagger out of her hand. She turned around to face him with the same shock in her eyes as Hermione's. He looked down and his hand and saw that he had stabbed her. She fell to the ground looking up at him. She whispered I Love You.

Draco turned to hear his mother.

"You killed her. Your just like your father." she smirked at the two dead girls on the ground.

"NO!" screamed Draco "I'M NOTHING LIKE HIM" he screamed at his mother.

"Yes you are. You're a murder. Just like him." She was laughing at him. The sun wasn't out anymore. It was turning black outside. He looked down at him clothes and saw the blood of Pansy all over him. The flowers were gone to be replaced with a stone ground. Hermione and Pansy weren't there any more. Instead he saw their grave. He turned to see his father laughing at him this time.

"Good job Draco. You killed the one who loved you most. All for that stupid Mudblood. You really are pathetic."

"NO!" Draco screamed when he woke up. He discovered that he was drenched in sweat and breathing hard. He looked at the clock to see that it was 12:00.

"Shit," he scramble out of bed and headed for the bathroom. After the he got dressed and was about to head out of the house when he saw a note laying on the kitchen table.

"I'll read it later." He walked out the house and down the hall.

Hermione woke up and checked the clock.

"12:00 o'clock. Great. I get breakfast." She got out of the bed and proceeded to take a shower. The hot water felt good against her skin. She still had yesterdays events still in her head. Especially Malfoy. He was looking pretty good after she got to actually see him without being pissed.

"Hermione what are you talking about? He's the insensitive thick headed ferret that made your life at Hogwarts horrible." She said out loud shaking her head to get the thought of Malfoy out of her head. She got out of the shower and got a red button up shirt with a few of the buttons open. She slipped on some black dress pants and her shoes. She looked pretty good. She saw that she had bags under her eyes. She put on some makeup to cover it up. She looked at her hair. Still curly but not bushy. She looked at her watch. "12:45 okay, I have time for a pop tart and some coffee." She walked in to the kitchen and opened the cabinet. She pulled out some strawberry flavored ones and turned on the coffee maker.Hermione turnedto see a brown barn owl outside her window. It had the Daily Prophet. She walked over to the window, paid the owl and took the newspaper. She looked at the front page to be surprised. She saw Ron and Harry looking up at her with smiles on their faces and waving. The head Line said 'Aurors Save The Prime Minister'. She read the article in time to grab her coffee and rushed out the door.Hermione rushed down the hallway. It was already 1:15 and she had to be a work at 1:30. When she rushed out of the building she bumped into someone she thought she wouldn't see for a while. Viktor Krum.


	3. Chapter 3

"Viktor." Hermione said surprised. "What are you doing here?" He just looked at her. There was something wrong with him. His eyes looked glassy and he was pale. "Viktor, what's wrong?" She checked her watch again. "Oh no, I'm going to be late. Lets talk later. Bye." She turned to rush off again but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "Viktor, let go I have to go to work." She looked at his eyes. They weren't looking at her. They were still looking straight ahead. Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at him. "Viktor, let me go."

"Herm-my-onee," he managed. He looked like he was trying to fight something. The Imperious curse. Just as it had seemed that he was fighting the curse, it took him over again. He squeezed her hand a little harder and reached inside his pocket with his other hand. He pulled out a quill. Hermione looked puzzled.

"Viktor let me go! What are you doing?" Hermione was now struggling to get away. He took her hand and made her touch the quill with him. It happened to be a Portkey. And just as she had touched it, they both were pulled somewhere very dark. Hermione looked around and saw the last person that she wanted to see. Pansy Parkinson.

Ron and Harry rushed into Draco's office.

"Were is she!" Ron yelled and pointed his wand at Draco's neck.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Said Draco pulling out his own wand and point right back at Ron.

"Don't play dumb Malfoy, we know you were the last to see her." Said Harry pulling out his wand and pointing it at Malfoy too.

"Who's her!" Said Malfoy looking agitated.

"Hermione you slimy ferret! We know you did something to her! Now where is she before I kill you." Yelled Ron.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Yeah, I saw her yesterday night before she went home. She was pretty pissed, so I went to her flat to make sure she was alright. After that I went home!"

"So you don't know were she is?" Asked Harry.

"Why the hell would I know? She's not at work?" Asked Malfoy with his wand still pointed at Ron.

"Harry don't believe him! He knows were she is!" Yelled Ron.

"Listen, why would I want to keep a Mudblood like Granger." Asked Malfoy.

"Watch your mouth Malfoy!" Warned Harry pointing his wand back at him.

"I don't have time for you two. Hope you find her. I have things to do." Said Malfoy putting his wand down and gathering papers.

"Like torture her!" Yelled Ron not letting him go anywhere.

"I DON'T KNOW WERE GRANGER IS! I went to her house last night to check on her! that's it!"

"Why did you go to check on her?" Asked Harry.

"Because she was so pissed she could barely make it around a chair let alone floo back to her flat! I wanted to make sure she didn't end up somewhere else! She was at home when I saw her!"

"And were would somewhere else be!" Asked Ron.

"I don't know! Like someone else's house maybe. She did kind of slur her words when she was trying to talk to me."

"Harry didn't say anything for a while. He was to busy staring into Draco's eyes. Draco caught on to what he was doing and stared back."

"What! Are you two having a staring contest? Harry snap out of it!" Said Ron.

"Ron put your wand down. Common". Harry lead Ron out of the room.

"Harry what are you doing? He has Hermione. We just…"

"He doesn't have her." Harry said cutting off Ron.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Ron.

"I can do legilimency you know." Said Harry aggravated.

"Oh, so you read his mind? And he let you?" Asked Ron.

"Yeah. He's telling the truth. He didn't do anything to Hermione. He went to her house and checked on her and after that he apparated home."

"Harry are you sure?" Ron asked.

"He didn't even try to fight back. I'm as sure as I'm gonna be."

"Then who took her?"

"I don't know. Let's wait for a while. She's not at home and she didn't show up for work. She might not of felt like coming to work. let's go back to her flat and wait for her."

"Parkinson. What the hell is going on? Why am I here?" Hermione asked as Viktor let her go.

"Shut up! I ask the questions! Accio wand!" Yelled Pansy but Hermione was faster.

"Protego! Accio wand!" Hermione shouted back at her but pansy blocked her spell too.

"This is stupid! We're going to be here all day!" Hermione turned to walk out but she didn't see a door. She turned around to stare at Pansy. "Okay then, what do you want?" She asked Pansy.

"I want Draco back!" Yelled Pansy.

"What are you talking about. don't you have him?" Asked Hermione.

"No! thanks to you."

"What are you talking about?"

"He got rid of me for you! Of all people, a Mudblood."

"What do you mean for me?"

"God, Granger, for the smartest person in our year you sure are dumb."

"Then if I'm dumb then you must be dumber than a doorknob." Replied Hermione. "Seeing as how I am smarter than you."

"Shut up!" Pansy pointed her wand back at Hermione and shouted a spell but Hermione blocked it.

"Common Parkinson, I helped defeat Voldemort. Do you really think you can beat me?"

"He left me for you!" Yelled Pansy.

"Are you trying to say that Malfoy dumped you for me?" Pansy shook her head yes. Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "You're funny you know that? Malfoy doesn't like me, you know that.'

"Yes he does! Ever since seventh year at Hogwarts! He couldn't help but look at you when ever you crossed our path. He would think about you all day in class too. And when we were kissing he would call your name!"

"That's not true." Hermione wasn't laughing now.

"Now if I kill you, he would want me back." Pansy was now smiling at her brilliant plan.

"First of all, he doesn't like me. And second, if he did, not that he does, you killing me wouldn't make him want you back. He would be more upset and ready to kill you if anything." Pansy looked hurt. "Now if you don't mind, I really need to get to work." Hermione turned around to the blank wall. "Impero Doorum! "Hermione, using one of her new invented spells, created a door in the door less room.

She looked around the hallway that she had entered. It had green and silver wallpaper and portraits of old wizards with blood hair. "I'm not were I think I am." Hermione said to herself. She looked down the hallway and saw that there were more doors. She walked down the corridor to find a door leading to outside. She didn't know if the house had wards around it and she didn't want to risk splinching herself. She entered the grand entrance. She could hear voices coming from a room but she didn't want to see who it was. She ran down the stairs and out the door. There, she apparated back to her flat.

"Hermione!" Yelled Ron as he jumped off the couch. "Where were you?" He asked and grabbed her in a hug.

"Hey Ron, Harry." She looked at the two. "You'll never believe what happen," said Hermione as she sat down to tell them were she had been.

After she was done, Harry and Ron just stared at her. Then after a while, Ron fell over in laughter. Harry just looked at her.

"Really Ron, it's not that funny.' She said looking disapprovingly at him. She turned to Harry. He was just looking at her. "So Harry, what do you have to say about this. It's stupid isn't it. I mean come on. The whole wizarding world knows that Malfoy hated me from the beginning."

"But it's true." Replied Harry. Hermione couldn't believe what he said. Ron just doubled over again at what Harry just said.

"Harry, that's ridiculous. You know he doesn't." Hermione didn't find the humor in this.

"But it is. Listen, when Ron and I went to Malfoy's office to see what he did to you…"

"You thought Malfoy kidnapped me?" Asked Hermione looking shocked.

"Yeah, anyway, we were talking to him and he wouldn't say anything about where you were. So I used my legilimency skills on him."

"And he let you?" Hermione asked again.

"Yes now stop interrupting me! So I looked inside his head and saw things about you. Nice things. Ever since seventh year." Hermione was starting to get upset now.

"Okay you guys. Very funny joke. Really. I have to get to work and explain why I wasn't there today."

"Well, me and Ron told them that you went to Greenland because you thought you found the answer to what ever you were working on. That you went down there to fetch whatever it was that you found. So make sure you stick to that."

"But Harry, what on Gods earth am I going to tell them when I don't have what I missed work for?"

"Just say that you were wrong and your sorry. They love you Hermione. They won't fire you if you don't have what you thought was the answer to what ever your working on."

"Whatever." And Hermione apparated on the platform at the Ministry. When she got focused on her surroundings, she found that everyone was staring at her. She never missed a day of work. Hermione felt awkward again. She pushed pass people to get to the lift as fast as she could. She found it and climbed inside. She hand nine floors to go before she reached her destination. She might as well relax. The lift stopped on department of magical defense. The doors opened to the last man she wanted to see at the moment. He stopped in his tracks at the sight of her. She felt her heart skip a beat. Draco regained himself again and stepped in.

"So, Granger, you seem to be okay.' He said walking next to her and looking straight ahead. "I'll be expecting and apology from Weasel and Potter."

"What for?" Spat Hermione. Why would they apologize for suspecting him when he did try anything to make her life a living hell.

"They didn't tell you then? Well then don't let me spoil the big secret then. Anyway, were did you go? It's not like you to be missing a few hours of work."

"Its none of your business were I was. You just need to talk to Parkinson. She really has lost it." They reached the ninth floor and when the doors opened for Hermione to exit.

"What are you on about?" Asked Malfoy with a puzzled look on his face. Hermione turned to take one last look at him and walked to her office.

Hermione reached the heads office and braced herself for what was to come. She turned the door knob to see Mr. Bungeed sitting at his desk. He looked up at her.

"Well, Miss Granger, how did it go?" He asked her.

"How did what go sir?"

"The trip to Greenland. Did you find the answer?"

"Oh, um no. my conclusion was wrong." Hermione couldn't believe she was lying to the head of her department.

"So you didn't show up for work because you thought you found what you were looking for?"

Hermione shook her head yes.

"So then you don't have anything?"

"Yes sir." Hermione felt horrible. It wasn't her fault that she had been kidnapped.

"You know I don't approve of that." Hermione braced herself to be fired. "But on the other hand, you are the best person on this team. It would be unfair to fire you because you thought you had the answer." Hermione couldn't believe what he had just said. "But make sure it doesn't happen again." He said looking at her in the eyes. She could tell he was trying to find out were she really was. She turned away from his stares.

"Yes sir it won't happen again. I'll make sure of that."

""Okay. Then your excused. You may leave. He said waving his hand for her to leave. Hermione turned around to leave. She shut the door behind her and walked to her office to continue research. She didn't know that someone was in her office before her.

"Malfoy! What are you doing in here?" She was already raising suspicions.

"Hold on Granger before you get your knickers in a twist. I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"Well then, what."

"Why were you so late today? I know you didn't go to Greenland for an answer to a problem. that's not your style."

Hermione just stared at him for awhile. She couldn't believe he wanted to really know why she was late. Why is he being so nice to me all of a sudden. Was what Harry and Pansy said true. She had dismissed the thought almost as soon as it had came.

"Like I said, Malfoy, none of your business. Now if you don't mind, I have work to catch up on." She held the door open for him but he didn't move.

"Did it have something to do with Pansy?" He asked.

'How did he know that?' Hermione asked herself.

"You told me to talk to her. I just assumed that she had something to do with it."

Hermione felt foolish. "Maybe."

"It did. didn't it."

"If I tell you then will you leave me alone?"

"Sure."

"Yes. She is the reason why I was late today." Hermione answered him. She held the door open for him to leave.

"What did she do?" Malfoy asked.

"I thought you said you would leave if I told you the answer."

But I didn't say that that was my only question.

"Fine! She wanted to kill me because she has this crazy idea that you like me." Hermione couldn't believe she had just said that. Malfoy on the other hand, couldn't believe that Pansy would go that far.

"Okay, listen Granger, stay away from her."

"Malfoy I don't like people telling me what to do." Hermione countered.

"Just do it!" He yelled back at her. He turned to walk out of the office and slammed the door behind him. Hermione couldn't figure out why he was acting like this. It was as if he was protecting something. Or someone.

"Pansy!" Yelled Malfoy. He walked around his parents mansion searching for the women who threaten Hermione's life. "Pansy! Answer me!" He couldn't find her anywhere. He came across the hallway with many rooms and the room that didn't have a door. Except that room had a door this time. Hermione must have been inside. She was the one who invented a spell to create doors. He opened the door to find it bare except for the person he was looking for. She was in a corner crying her eyes out.

"Pansy." Malfoy said. She looked up to see him staring at her. She just turned around and continued to cry some more. "Pansy, did you kidnap Granger today." He asked closing the door. She shook her head yes. "Why?"

"Because! You love her more than you love me and if she's dead then you could love me again."

Draco moved over to her and crouched down next to her. "That's not true." He lied. He did love Hermione more than Pansy but he couldn't tell anyone about that. Pansy looked up and stopped crying.

"Really?"

"Yes." Another lie.

"Then why did you say that you want me to find someone else for a while?" He asked now drying her face.

"Because. I really need to figure something out for a while. I'm sorry."

"So this has nothing to do with Granger?"

"Of course not."

"Oh. Okay then. But I don't think that I can find someone else to take your place though." She was making this harder than it had to be. "Can I wait for you?" She asked.

Draco wanted to say no but then she might do something to Hermione. "Sure." He looked at his watch and found a way to leave before his father found them. "Listen, I have to get back to work so I'll talk to you later." He stood up and apparated out of the room back to his place. When he arrived there he was surprised to see the person that he hated almost as much a Voldemort himself.

"Draco, where have you been?"

"F…father." Draco stammered.


	4. Chapter 4

"Draco, you seem surprised to see me." Lucius said to his son. "Surely I would come to check on my son since he didn't show up when I told him to, and he didn't respond to my letter. Now if I didn't, what kind of father would I be?"

Draco stammered for a second but regained himself before he noticed. "Sorry father. I had some business to attend to." Draco knew that wasn't a excuse when it came to meeting his father for a appointment.

"So other people are more important than your family?" Lucius asked his son picking up one of the expensive items on his table. Draco already knew what coming.

"No, of course not sir."

"Are you lying Draco?" He stopped playing with the small statue to stare at his son. Draco could sense that his father was going to do something.

"No father."

"ARE YOU STILL LYING TO ME!" Yelled Lucius as he threw the statue at his son. It barely missed him. It shattered on the ground next to him. That was his favorite statue. Draco knew better than to dodge his fathers throws but he was growing ready to knock him out. Draco just stood there and let his father continue. "God, Draco, what did I ever do to you but try to be a good father? I bought you everything you wanted. And I get lied too? I wanted to have a pleasant meeting with my only son. But he has better things to do. Tell me Draco, what were you doing that you had to miss meeting me?"

Draco had to think of a good reason than seeing Hermione Granger. But before he could say anything to his father, he already found out the truth.

"You went to see that filthy Mudblood?" He was turning red at the thought. "You missed our appointment to see a Mudblood? You better have a good reason why you were there." He stood there waiting for his sons reply.

"I went to try and kill her but that Potter and Weasley were there. So I didn't get to attack her without them attacking me first." He had to think of that reason with all his might. He could tell his father was looking for the truth. And if he found out that he was lying for the third time, he would pay dearly. 

"Okay Draco, well then if you really were there to kill her and didn't get the chance to, then you wouldn't mind me going there to do it myself." Draco felt fear rise in him faster than light. Not for himself but for Hermione. "Well, I wanted to tell you about the plan to get rid of that Potter." Lucius spit the last word out as if he tasted something horrible. Draco couldn't take his father always having a plan to kill Potter. His had to say something.

"Father, you know what? I don't care about you and your obsession with killing Potter. To be honest, I don't want to kill him. I want to thank him for killing Voldemort. I'm happy that I don't have to make sure that he isn't behind me trying to kill me. It feels good." Draco couldn't believe that he was talking to his father like that. He knew what would happen if he didn't stop but he had to take that chance and tell his father what he had coming. By the look on Lucius face, things weren't about to look good for Draco. Lucius stood up and stuck his hand inside his robes.

"So you feel that way Draco? I thought I taught you well. Looks like I'm not done." He pulled out his wand to point it at Draco.

But Draco was faster. "Protego!" He shouted. He didn't hear the spell that his father threw but he knew it was a dark one.

"So you think you can block all of my curses? Then block this one." Draco knew what was coming to him. The unforgettable curse his father liked to use on him when he was younger. He ran behind the couch to hide from the pain. He saved himself but the couch caught fire. He put it out and apparated out of there.

Hermione was on her way out of the ministry. She got on the platform ready to apparate when a sweaty Malfoy appeared in front of her.

"Granger, we need to talk. Now." He took her by the arm and pulled her to one of the empty offices.

"Malfoy, I don't know what your doing but…"

"Shush and listen!" He used the Imperturbable Charm on the door and began. "Hermione, you have to hide. Go somewhere no one can find you. You're not safe here. My father is going to try and kill you. You need to go far away and not tell anyone were you are." Hermione didn't know what to say.

"Malfoy first, you said my name. And second why is he trying to kill me? And why are you warning me." Malfoy looked aggravated.

"Well, Hermione is your name. I told my father that I failed to get rid of you, so he's gonna do it himself." 

"You tried to kill me?' Hermione looked shocked.

"No I just told him that as a cover up for visiting you."

"Yeah, and why did you come to check on me?" Hermione asked.

"God Hermione, to be smart you sure are dumb."

"I get a lot of that lately. But answer my question."

"Because I love you! I can't go more than 30 minutes without thinking about you. Ever since our last year at Hogwarts I have been mad about you." Draco couldn't believe he just told he that. But he had to just in case he never got another chance. He was disappointed by the look on her face. But her actions showed other wise. Hermione grabbed him by his face and pulled him into a kiss. He didn't do anything at first, surprised by her actions but soon returned it. Hermione was the one to pull apart.

"Draco, I Love you too." She looked up into his eyes and felt loved for the first time in a long time. The guy that spent his every minute trying to make her life worse than it already was, actually loved her. He smiled at her happy to hear the words come from her mouth. But the moment was spoiled by a certain Potter banging on the door.

"Hermione! Are you in there? I'm coming in!" he shouted. Hermione turned to Draco. She couldn't keep this from Harry but she could tell Draco didn't want to tell anyone yet.

"Don't tell him okay. I'll be at your house. Stay safe." He whispered to her. But before Hermione could kiss him he was gone. She turned to see Harry standing there.

"Hermione, what are you doing in here?" He asked. "Me and Ron were so worried about you. We went to your flat but it was destroyed" Hermione almost stopped breathing at the news. What Draco said was true. He wasn't lying about his father. Oh god. Hermione had to leave and leave soon.

"Harry, I have to leave. I have to go away. Soon." Harry just looked at her like she was crazy.

"Hermione what are you talking about?"

"Dra… someone told me that there is someone out there trying to kill me. Why, I don't know. But I need to go away." She said as she went back to the platform.

"Hermione, who is trying to kill you?" 

"Lucius!" Hermione saw the tall long haired man look straight at her. He pointed his wand at her ready to strike. Harry saw what was about to happen and he wouldn't let it. He jumped in front of Hermione and pointed his wand at him. There wasn't anyone in the lobby to witness what was happening. Hermione pulled out her wand ready to fight but Harry wouldn't have it.  
'Hermione! Go hide quick!" Hermione just stared at Lucius. She didn't know why all of a sudden she was on top of the his death list. "Hermione GO!" Yelled Harry. She ran to hide behind the desk at the info center. She heard Lucius talking to Harry. She didn't know what to do. The smartest witch of her time didn't know what to do. She just listened to the conversation.

"Potter. Good to see you again." Said Lucius.

"To bad I can't say the same." He still had his wand pointed at him.

"Now Potter, surely Dumbledore taught you all about manners. He would be so disappointed to see his favorite being so rude to his elders."

"Don't talk to me about rude Malfoy. You tried to kill Hermione. If that's not rude then I don't know what is." Harry could hear footsteps coming to the lobby. So did Lucius.

"We'll deal with this some other time Potter." And then he apparated right before the rest of the Auror team came followed by Moody.

"Potter! What is going on down here?" He asked but Harry wasn't worried with telling him what happened.

"Hermione, you okay?" He asked looking over the counter down at his best friend. Hermione looked up happy to see him.

'Yeah."

"Granger? Potter! What is going on here!" Harry got tried of hearing is voice. 

'Hermione almost got killed!" Moody stopped and let them go to the platform without anymore questions. He sent a team of Aurors to search the place. He watched as Hermione and Harry apparated to her house.

Hermione was shocked to see what had happened to her house. She went to the back room to find a teary eyed Draco staring up at her. Harry came in to check on her but forgot the reason entirely.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Harry yelled and pointed his wand at Draco.

"Hermione! What took you so long? I was so worried." Draco rushed to Hermione at the sight of her. He grabbed her in a hug. "I thought my father got to you first."

Hermione wiped the tears away from his eyes. "Draco I thought you came here after our last meeting."

"No I went back to my house to see how bad my father messed up my flat. when I saw that he didn't do anything then I came here to find your place a wreck. I thought I lost you already."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Yelled Harry. Looking at Hermione and Draco back and forth. He never put his wand down.

"Sorry Harry. I forgot you didn't know." Hermione pulled away from Draco. "Can you put your wand down please?"

"No. Not with him right there."

"Potter put the damn wand down. I'm not going to hurt you."

"It's not me that I'm worried about. Your father just tried to attack Hermione. How do I know your not behind this?" Harry asked Draco.

"Because I love her and I would never want to hurt her. You know that Potter." Draco said calmly.

"Your lying!"

"Harry. It's true. You said so yourself. Draco is in love with me and I'm in love with him." Hermione said stepping in front of Harry's wand. Harry put it down.

"Hermione are you sure? I mean he did try to torture and make fun of you for seven years. Are you sure this isn't a trick?'

"Potter. You're the best one at Legilimency. You used it on me early today. You saw the truth. Is this questioning really necessary?" Draco asked Harry.

"Whatever." Harry walked out of the room to try a straighten up the place a little bit. Hermione turned around to face Draco.

"Well, he sure didn't take it well." Said Draco.

"He'll get over it. He needs to understand that I love you and you love me and you would never do anything to hurt me."

"I wouldn't dare do anything to you. I wouldn't want Potter on my back." Draco joked. He pulled Hermione into a hug. "Tell me what happened at the ministry.'

'Well after you left Harry came in to tell me that someone had attacked my house. Where's Crookshanks? Anyway, I told him what you told me and I was walking to the platform to come back here then I saw your father aim his wand at me. I don't understand. Why is your father trying to kill me all of a sudden?" Draco looked down at her and took a deep breath.

"Because of me. He found out that I'm in love with you a few years back. I managed to convince him that I don't so that he would leave you alone. Then I think Pansy might have had something to do with it too before she tried to kidnapped you. But continue."

"Harry told me to go hid and that's what I did. They didn't do anything. Harry and your father. They just talked. I was to afraid to get up so I just listened. He said that it wasn't over and they would meet again. I'm so scared." 

'Shit!" Draco and Hermione turned to the door. They didn't see anyone.

""Harry? Is everything alright? Hermione asked out loud. The noise came from the den. Hermione walked inside to see Harry looking down at something. "Harry what's wrong?" He turned around to see Hermione. Sadness was in his eyes. Hermione looked down to see what he was looking at.

'Crookshanks!" Hermione rushed to her dead cat lying on the ground. She already had tears in her eyes. Draco rushed in to see why Hermione was crying. 

"What happened?" Draco asked when he saw Hermione huddled over something dead.

"Crookshanks dead." Harry said walking out of the room. Draco walked over to Hermione and crouched down next to her. He put his arms around her but she pushed away from him.

"Your father killed my cat! Crookshanks was my favorite! Now he's dead!. Get out!" Draco felt a force pull him out of the room. He slammed his back against the wall outside of the room and watched the door slam shut. Harry came running down the hallway.

"What happened?" He asked looking at the now closed door.

"I don't know. Hermione was yelling, then she told me to get out and something pulled me out here." 

"Hermione! It's me Harry. Open the door. Common Hermione, open the door. You're not safe in there."

"What do you mean she's not safe in there. That looks like the safest place so far." Draco said standing up to walk over to the door.

"Hermione has this hidden power ever since her parents died. She doesn't use it often but if she gets mad enough she'll let it go. Last time we saw this power she blew off the back of her parents house. She's not safe in there by herself. She has powers that matches up to mine. And that's when she's trying to hold them back. I almost killed everyone including myself when I unleashed the powers. That's what she used on you when she wanted you out of the room. Hermione open this door!" Harry yelled.

"Shut the hell up Harry!" She yelled back at him. Harry felt a force pull him back out into the living room but he resisted it.

"Hermione open this door or I'll do it myself!" Harry yelled through the door.

"Go away!' Draco and Harry felt a wave go through them. The lights turned off for a second and then turned on again. It was Draco's turn to talk to her.

"Hermione. Please open the door. I love you and I want to make sure your okay." They didn't hear anything for a while. Then the door swung open and they saw Hermione standing by the window with a note in her hands. Harry walked through the now open door. He looked around to see where Crookshanks was. He didn't see him.

"Hermione, where is Crookshanks?" Hermione turned to him with swollen eyes. The sad girl that was there wasn't there anymore. They saw a angry girl wanting revenge. 

"He's gone. I put him somewhere no one can hurt him anymore." Hermione walked over to Draco. And handed him the note. "Do you like that Manor that your father owns?' She asked him. 

"No not really but what does that have to do with…" Draco asked looking puzzled but didn't get a chance to finish. 

"Good. You better hope he's not there when I get there". And Hermione was gone. Draco looked at Harry and then at the note. It was from his father.

Stay away from Draco or you'll suffer the same fate as your stupid cat. He doesn't need to be with a Mudblood like you.

Lucius Malfoy.

"Draco what does the note say?" Harry asked. Draco turned to him.

"You said my name."

"Yeah, well that is your name. And I see you really do care for Hermione."

"We need to get to my father's house now. Or whatever is left now."

They apparated to the middle of the hallway. At least that's what it looked like. "Hermione were are you!" Draco yelled. They heard a crash in a room to there left. Harry ran over to it. It happened to be the kitchen. Harry looked around and saw house elf's running away from Hermione. Most of them left the house completely. 

"Hermione! You need to stop before you kill someone!" Harry yelled at her. Hermione turned to look at him.

"Why should I stop before I kill someone when all he does is kill for a sport." Everything started flying around Hermione. Pots and pans were now circling around the room. Draco had to duck so one wouldn't hit him in the head. "He killed tons of people and yet he's still allowed to walk the halls of the ministry. He killed my parents and now Crookshanks. Then he turned around and threatens me. Maybe if he loses something that he loves then he'll stop killing" Hermione turned to walk into another room.

"She goings into the den. We need to stop her. There's swords and things of the sort in there. She'll slice herself to pieces if she doesn't stop." They ran into the room that Hermione left to go to. She put her hands out in front of her and blew the wall off. She smashed the grandfather clock that was in the corner. She then eyed the swords on the wall. Hermione walked over and picked up one that looked the sharpest. She went to the black sofa and ripped it apart with her new weapon. She stopped after she slashed all of the things in there. She had to admit she did feel better. Hermione dropped the sword on the ground. The energy around the room was gone and things started to feel better. She turned to look at Harry and Draco. She had tears in her eyes. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she started to sway. Draco ran over to her and caught her before she could fall. 

"She passed out. We better get out of her before my father gets back." He picked her up to leave but then saw the very last person he needed to see.

"Leaving so soon?" Said Lucius. He looked around his favorite room. "wow, that Mudblood has more wits than I thought." He said glancing at her lifeless form in His sons arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco didn't know what to do. He had Hermione in his arms in front of his father. Draco looked behind his father and saw Harry. But Harry was being held by Grabb and Goyle.

"So Draco, do you still not have feelings for that Mudblood?" Lucius asked his son.

"Father, everything you told me was a lie. She or anyone else who is born with muggle parents aren't no different than you or me. I love her and I won't let you hurt her ever again."

"Draco, you disappoint me. So much. I taught you the ways of the dark lord. And this is how you repay me? You will die for your foolish mistake." He raised his wand to recite the killing curse but someone distracted him.

"NO!" yelled Pansy. She jumped in front of Draco and pointed her wand at Lucius. "You can't kill him. He's sorry. He doesn't mean it. Potter just put curse on him. Didn't you?" She asked Harry.

"Nope he's doing this of his own free will." Said Harry. "Don't worry I didn't like it either. But they are a cute couple though." 

Pansy turned to Draco. "Draco come on. Snap out of it. You don't love her. Do you?" Pansy pleaded with him.

"Sorry Pansy, I do love her. And I won't let you hurt her." Draco said looking down at Pansy. Draco looked down at Hermione and looked at Harry. They had a plan.

"So Lucius, tell me. Why do you try so hard to get rid of muggle born and half bloods when Voldemort had muggle blood in him. I mean that is kind of dumb to destroy your kind." Lucius turned around to look at Harry.

"How dare you talk about the dark lord like that? He was great." Lucius was rounding on Harry.

"He couldn't have been that great seeing as how I killed him." Harry laughed. Lucius raised his hand to swing at Harry but a force stopped him. Draco looked down at Hermione but she was still sleeping. He looked at Harry and saw a bead of sweat running down is face. He was using his powers and he was struggling to contain them.

"What the hell." Lucius said to himself looking at his hand. He tried to move it again but it wouldn't budge. Then all of a sudden Grabb and Goyle jumped back looking at their hands. There was smoke coming out from them. They turned to look at Harry. He was free and was reaching for his wand. Lucius turned to look at him again and tried to stop him but he still couldn't move.

"Now this looks familiar. I think this is the same way I killed Voldemort." He couldn't move. He took a quick glance at Draco and Pansy. She had tears running down her face. "I think you should take a seat." He said to Lucius. Lucius looked at Harry with a scared look. He was pulled backward to a torn up seat. He still couldn't move. "Hey Parkinson. Don't worry about Draco. I'm sure you can find some who actually likes looking at sluts." he smirked. Pansy looked up at Harry. He could see her face become red with anger. She turned around to look at Draco. 

"You will be mine whether she's dead or not." And with that she apparated. Lucius turned to see where Grabb and Goyle went but they were no where to be seen.

"Looks like everyone left you to deal with us. Now this isn't a fair fight. And I don't have evidence that you tried to kill Hermione. So I guess we will leave it at this. Draco you coming?" Draco walked pass his father to were Harry was.

"Draco. You are a Malfoy. Don't do this. I…I love you." He said pleading with his eyes.

"To bad. I stopped loving you when Voldemort tried to kill me and you let him."

Draco left the room with Hermione in his arms hearing his father saying every swear word in the book.

"Hey, thanks for saving us back there." Draco said to Harry.

"Hey, if Hermione would of done it then I guess your not all bad." They disapparated back to Hermione's flat. "lay her in her room. Want to help me fix this place up before she wakes up?"

"Sure." Draco walked to Hermione's room and laid her down. 'She looks like a angel.' Draco said to himself. He felt bad for her. She had been through so much and she still hung in there. He left to room and closed the door a quietly has he could. He turned to hear shouting in the living room. It sounded like Harry and Ron. He walked into the living room and there he was the Weasley that he so very much hated. Ron turned to see him standing there and yelled even more.

"What the hell is he doing here!" Ron shouted. Draco already went on defense.

"I'm here because I can be. Hey Harry, want do you want me to do first?" He asked Harry.

"Can you clean the den. I need to speak with Ron."

"What are you talking about? He probably did this himself. And why are you guys being so nice to each other. And were is Hermione? HERMIONE!" He yelled.

""Would you shut up! She's sleeping! Hissed Draco.

"What the fuc-." started Ron.

"Draco please go. I got this". Said Harry holding Ron back. Draco walked to the den to leave Ron and Harry alone.

"Did I miss something?" He asked Harry.

"Well, it's a long story. But to make things short Hermione is being hunted by Lucius and Draco loves her and she loves him. Lucius came here and did this and killed Crookshanks. Hermione's powers came out and she went to the Malfoy manor and messed it up pretty badly. She fainted and Lucius came and we were in some pretty bad stuff but were fine now. Now do you want to help clean or not?" Said Harry. Ron had is mouth open from the beginning.

"Wait, did you say that Lucius wants to kill Hermione? Why?" He asked.

"Don't know yet."

"And Draco loves Hermione? And she loves him back?" He asked astounded.

"Yep."

"Hermione's cat is dead too?"

"Uh huh."

"Hermione went to the Manor and trashed the place?"

"With her powers too." Harry add.

"Wow. I think Hermione might of hit her head somewhere. She loves Draco?"

'You know what Ron, it's not all that bad."

"I'm going to kill him." Ron muttered and walked towards the den. Harry jumped in front of him to stop him. 

"Listen Ron, I didn't like it at first either. But there's nothing we can do about it. It's her choice."

Ron stopped trying to get pass Harry and just fell to the ground. "I thought she still had feelings for me. I don't believe this." 

"Ron, it's okay." But before Harry could say anything else he was gone.

Hermione was standing in her room at her parents house. She looked around and saw everything in place. She rushed out of the room and down the stairs into the den. There she saw her father sitting there reading a newspaper.

"Daddy?" Hermione said. She couldn't believe that he was still alive. He put his paper down and smiled at her.

"Hermione! You're home early. It's nice to see you again." He said. Hermione ran over to him and grabbed him into a hug.

"I thought I would never see you again!" She said with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Hermione you've only been gone for a few months." He said pulling away from her. He took a good look at her. "Are you hungry? Your mother should be cooking something. I think it's your favorite." He got up and walked into the kitchen. Hermione followed him.  
When she walked into the kitchen she saw her mother.

"Mommy?" She said the same way she called her father. Her mother turned around and spotted her daughter.

"Hermione! You're home early. I've missed you. My, Hermione you look so thin. Don't worry about it. I fixed your favorite. Roast beef and mashed potatoes." Hermione ran over to her mother and hugged her.

"I missed you so much! I thought I'd lost you forever." Hermione had tears streaming from her eyes now.

"Hermione, why are you crying?" Her mother asked her.

"I'm just so happy to see you again." 

"Well, we're happy to see you again to honey. Now go set the table." Hermione ran to the cabinet that held all of the dishes. She pulled out plates , cups, and silverware. She walked back over to the table and set everything down.

"So Hermione what have you been doing?" Her father asked her.

"Nothing much. I got a job at the ministry."

"Oh! You did? What do you do?" He asked her.

"I can't tell you that. But I do work with the department of Mysteries." She said and sat down at her normal spot at the table. Her mother came out with roast beef and mashed potatoes.

"So Hermione, how is Harry and Ron?" She asked her.

'They're fine. They both landed jobs as Aurors. And Harry is getting married to Ginny." Hermione said putting some food on her plate. She began to eat her meal and looked at her parents back and forth. They just smiled at her and continued with there meal also.

Hermione turned to front door. There was someone knocking on it. No, that was a understatement. Someone was banging on the front door.

"I wonder who that could be. Her father said out loud. I'll be right back." He said standing up to go to the stranger at the door. Hermione followed. Before she left the kitchen, she turned to her mother. She smiled at Hermione. Hermione smiled back. She could see something that looked like sadness in her eyes. Hermione didn't get a chance to ask what was wrong because her mother was gone. She turned to find her father. She heard voices by the front door. Then screams. She ran to the front door to see her mother squirming on the floor in pain.

"Stop it! Stop it! Leave her alone!" Pleaded her father as he watched his wife in pain.

"Tell me were she is then!" Said a voice. Hermione looked up from her mother to see a blond man standing there with his wand pointed at the woman on the floor. Lucius Malfoy.

"I told you she's not here!" Yelled Hermione's father.

Malfoy then lifted the spell off of the woman on the floor. Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She reached for her wand. It wasn't there.

"Leave them alone!" She yelled at Lucius. "I'm right here!" She stepped in front of him but he didn't see her. 

"Then you will die." He pointed his wand at Hermione's mother and shouted the killing curse. Hermione turned to see her mother's eyes. They had the look of surprise in them before they closed. Hermione tried to scream but found that she couldn't. she turned to her father and saw that he was falling over in tears. He crawled over to his now dead wife and held her.

"Don't worry honey, here I come." He whispered in her ear before he was hit with the same curse. Hermione was the one to fall over in tears. She sat there and held both of her parents.

She turned to look up a Lucius. He just smirked at them and then muttered, "filthy muggles." He grabbed Mrs. Granger and pulled her into the kitchen. Hermione was screaming now.

"Leave her alone! Leave her alone!" She ran to the kitchen to see what Lucius was doing.

When she reached to kitchen, she spotted him over by the same cabinet that Hermione had pulled the silverware out of. He pulled out a knife and cut Mrs. Grangers wrist. Blood started to run down her arm onto the floor. Lucius reached inside of his pocket and pulled out a flask. He caught some of the blood and filled the flask up. 

Harry finished fixing the things around the house. He turned to look at Draco as he waved his wand and the dust in the whole house was gone. Leaving the place sparkling.

"I didn't know you knew cleaning spells." Harry said when he sat on the couch. He looked at the house and marveled at how good they were.

"Hermione should be happy to see that she doesn't have to clean up this mess." Draco said sitting next to Harry.

"Hey Draco, I have a question. Why are you on our side all of a sudden?"" Asked Harry .

Because during our seventh year, Voldemort found out that I had feelings for Hermione. He tried to kill me but I got away. My father let him. He said I was a disgrace. I managed to convince them both that I was under the Imperious curse. They believed me and I continued to serve Voldemort. Until I heard that he kill Hermione's parents. I ran away and turned my back on them. After Voldemort was defeated, my father tried to get me to come back. But I refused. He still is after me but I know how to protect myself."

"Wow, I never knew that. Sorry about that." Said Harry.

"Don't worry about. Hey, so what happened with Ro-" Draco was cut off my Hermione's screams. He jumped up and ran to her room followed by Harry. When he reached her room, he saw everything fly around her. And she was sleep! Harry realized what was happening and pushed Draco out of the room.

"Why the hell did you do that for?" asked Draco. But just as he had said that all the lights went out. 

"Because of that." Said Harry. "There's nothing that we can do. We just have to wait till she wakes up." And with that Harry sat down in the front of the door and waited.

"Wait!" Yelled Hermione. But he didn't hear her. He continued with gathering her blood. Hermione rushed over to him to stop him but when she got to him, she was in a different place. She looked around and found herself in a dark place. She heard voices deeper into the darkness. She walked over to them and it got louder. Who she heard frightened her to her toes.

"Lucius, did you get her?" Asked Voldemort.

"No, master. She wasn't there. But I got the next best thing." He pulled out the flask of blood.

"What am I going to do with that?" Voldemort asked.

"I heard of this spell that needs blood of the victim. If it is done right then the victim will die."

"How did you managed to get the mudbloods blood if she wasn't there."

"I grabbed it from the muggles. They were there. I took it from her mother. All we have to do is mess around with this and we can perform the spell and she will die."

"This sounds like a good idea. Then get to work. I want her dead so we can get your son back." Said Voldemort. 

"The lights are back on." Said Harry standing up. He walked over to Hermione's bedroom and put his ear against the door. Draco got up also.

"Well, is everything alright?" Asked the worried Draco. Harry turned around to look at him.

"Common. I think it's safe to go in now." Hermione was sitting up in her bed with her knees up to her chest crying. She didn't look up when they called her name.

"Hermione, what happened?" Asked Draco. Hermione still didn't say anything.

"Hermione please tell us." Said Harry. Hermione cried for awhile but then stopped. She looked up at the two boys who cared for her.

"I…I know why my parents were killed and I know how I got these powers."


	6. Chapter 6

Draco and Harry looked at each other then back at Hermione.

"Hermione, what are you talking about?" Asked Harry.

"In my dream, I found how I got my powers. And why my parents died." She got quiet after the last part.

"Hermione, it was just a dream. It doesn't mean anything." Draco said.

"No I wasn't just a dream! It was real! I was there and everything! I saw everything!" Hermione was starting to get frustrated.

"Then what happened?" Asked Harry. Hermione gathered up her strength and told them what happened in her dream. After she was done, Draco and Harry looked shocked.

"Hermione, that doesn't explain your powers." Harry said finally.

"Yes it does! Don't you get it? They tried to do a spell on me to kill me. Remember he said that he had to play around with the blood he got? He didn't do it right. He forgot a step and it messed up. Instead of killing me, he made me stronger." Hermione reasoned.

Draco didn't know what to do. He felt horrible. His father did this to Hermione because he loved her. Now Hermione has this power that he can't do anything about and her parents are dead. This was all his fault. Hermione must of sensed it because she looked at him with knowing eyes.

"Harry, can I talk to Draco for a second? Alone." Hermione asked.

"Sure." Harry walked out of the room and closed the door. Draco turned back to Hermione.

"I'm so sorry Hermione." He said. His eyes were already glassing over.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"This is all my fault. If I didn't love you, your parents would be alive and you wouldn't have those powers."

"Draco! Don't you dare think this is your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. You aren't responsible for your feelings. And my parents weren't going to live forever." Hermione resolved.

"But they didn't have to die so early." Draco finally let a tear fall. Hermione reached over and pulled him into her arms. She let him cry on her as long as he needed. And he cried for a while.

After a while, he looked up at her. He could see that she had let a few tears fall as well. 

"Hermione I'm so sorry. This must be so horrible." 

"Draco. You didn't do anything. I don't know how many times I'm going to say that. But you didn't." Hermione wiped her tears away from her face.

"I'm never going to let them hurt you ever again. I promise." He said. Without him knowing, Hermione grabbed him by his face and pulled him into a kiss. Draco was taken by total surprise. He had no idea that she would do something like that right then. He kissed her back. He knew he shouldn't but he had to kiss her.

There was a knock on the door and Hermione reluctantly pulled away from him. She looked at the door and yelled for Harry to come in.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." he said looking at the two. He looked at Hermione's lips. They were swollen. 'They had been kissing before I came in. aw, that's so sweet.' Harry thought to himself. 

"Well, Hermione, I have to go and look that spell up that you said they used. Maybe we can reverse what happened to you." Said Harry turning around to leave once again but Hermione stopped him.

"Wait! I want to keep them for a while. I want to see if I can control them first." Said Hermione looking into Draco's eyes and then turned back to Harry.

"Are you sure about that Hermione?" Asked Harry.

"Yes. I know I was given these powers for a reason. So if I find out how to use them, they may be of good use."

"Okay, well then get some sleep. I'm going to see if I can find you a place to say at for a while until we can get Lucius. With him running around, your really not safe." 

Of course I'm safe. Hermione thought to herself. I have you two protecting me.

She looked at Harry and smiled. He turned left closing the door. Hermione and Draco could hear him apparate out of there. She turned back to him.

"Well, I guess I should leave to." Said Draco getting up to leave. Hermione grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Please stay with me." Hermione said looking up into his eyes. He could see that she was terrified.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" He asked her.

"That dream. It kind of scared the crap out of me." Hermione said.

"Did you miss something when telling me and Harry?" Asked Draco.

"A little bit." Hermione confessed.

"Wanna tell me what happened that has you so scared?" He asked her.

"Before your father came, we were happy. It felt so real. Like they never died. We were at the table eating like we used to do and then your father came and took them away all over again.  
I saw the fear in my mothers eyes. Before she died she looked so surprised. And then… they were closed and she died. Again. And my father, he was a mess. He whispered into her ear, he said he was on his way. He knew he was about to die." Hermione's face was now streaked with tears. Draco pulled her over and held her close but she continued. "He killed them because he was after me and I wasn't there. I was with the Weasley over Christmas vacation." Hermione let more tears fall from her eyes. "All because of me."

"Hermione, I would take it all back if I could. You know that?"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked him.

"All the things that I said at Hogwarts. And what happened to your parents. I would take it all back if it meant that you could be happy again." Draco let his own tears fall. they sat there and held each other until Hermione fell asleep. Draco looked at his watch. It was already 3:30. He didn't want to wake Hermione up so he picked her head up carefully and laid it back on the pillow. She moved on her side and fell back to sleep. Draco stood up and took his shoes off. He walked into the living room. He decided that he would sleep on the couch tonight. Hermione wanted him to stay with her but she didn't say stay in the same room. He went to the lining closet and pulled out some blankets and sheets. He got everything ready and took of his shirt and pants. As he laid down he thought some more.

I don't understand. Draco thought. How did she manage to go back in time and interact with her parents for a while but she couldn't with my dad. He thought about it for a while until he fell asleep.

Hermione woke the next day with a blazing headache. She rolled over to look at the clock sitting on the nightstand. It was eight o'clock. She remember there was supposed to be a certain blond boy with her. She looked around the room for any signs of him but there wasn't. She got out of bed and walked over to the dresser across the room. She had puffy eyes that were bloodshot.

"How the hell am I going to explain this to the people at work. Maybe I can get to Ginny before I go to work. She'll know a spell that can fix this." Hermione said to herself. She walked out the room to the living room to be surprised to see a blond boy snoring on her couch. She walked over to him, careful not to wake him up, she sat at the end of the couch and watched him sleep.

"You look so peaceful." She said quietly. He stirred and she held her breath. When it looked like he was sleeping again she rose up quietly and walked to the bathroom. When she closed the door she cast the silencing charm on it and turned on the shower. "Today is going to be a lot better than yesterday. Guaranteed." She stepped inside the shower and let the water run over her for five minutes before she really washed up. When she was done, she stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself. She then walked into the living room to find Draco sitting up and rubbing his eyes. She stopped and stared at him hopping he wouldn't turn around.

Draco heard her and turned around. He couldn't help but stare at her. She was beautiful. Her hair was wet and she started to blush. Who wouldn't stare at something as beautiful as her. He must of realized that he was making her uncomfortable so he turned around.

"I didn't know you were awake yet." Hermione said thankful that he stopped staring at her. "Sorry if I woke you."

"No you didn't wake me up. I woke up my self." He said still not looking at her.

"Well, the bathroom is open if you want to take a shower yourself. I'll just go get dressed now." She said feeling foolish. She rushed to her room and closed the door softly.

Draco stood up and walked to the bathroom. He had to use it all night but he didn't feel like getting up. When he was done he decided to go home and get ready for work. When he walked out into the living room he saw Hermione dressed, thank god, folding the sheets and the blankets. When he was visible, she looked up and smiled.

"I'm going home to get dressed." Draco said taking the stuff from her and putting it back were he found it.

"Okay. What time do you have to be at work?" Hermione asked him.

"1:00. Why? What time do you have to be there?"

"1:30. I was just wondering. Well, it's only 10:00 right now. When your done you can come back for breakfast if you want." Hermione looked down to hide her blush. She didn't know why, but he made her feel different. Draco smiled at her sad attempts to hide her now rosy cheeks. He lifted her chin with his finger and kissed her. Hermione felt her breath leave her the instant his lips touched hers. Draco smiled at her and continued to kiss her. Hermione finally responded and kissed him back. She let her hands run through his hair. She found that difficult seeing as how he hasn't combed it since yesterday. She smiled at that and he pulled away from her.

"Are you laughing at my hair." Draco asked her. Hermione's smile faded. She didn't want to stop kissing him. But she decided not to show that to him.

"Maybe I was. What are you going to do about it?" She asked him. Draco didn't reply to her as quickly as he would of liked. But he came back with a supposed to be smart remark. 

"Wanna find out?" He asked her. There was so many things that he could do to her at the moment but he decided that it was to early for that kind of activity. Plus that would be taking advantage of her. None of that.

"Sure." Hermione was purposely trying to test him. She wanted to see what he was hiding. So she had to play dirty.

"Granger, do you have any idea what your trying to get yourself in. I don't think you would want to find out."

"Fine then. If your scared. Then I'll stop." She smiled teasing him.

"Fine then, I'll say that I'm scared. Even though you know better than I do that nothing scares me." He checked his watch. "I better get going if I want to make it back for breakfast. Anything you want me to pick up before I come back?" He asked her.

"Nope, just hurry up. The food won't take long to cook and it'll get cold." She said.

"Fine. I'm going, I'm going." He said. He flashed her a Malfoy smile and apparated home. Hermione smiled at the though of him coming back for breakfast. She really didn't have any idea what she was going to cook. It had been a last minute idea. Hermione walked into the kitchen and opened the cabinet. She decided on some pancakes, bacon and sausage and started to mix the batter and turned on the stove for the bacon and sausage.

'I wonder' she thought to herself. She sat the bowl with the batter in it down and stepped back. She concentrated on the bowl with all her might. She willed it to stir itself. Hermione could feel the beads of sweat running down her head as she tried not to blow anything up. Just as she was about to give up, the spoon started to stir the batter. She couldn't believe that it was working. She then decided to walk out of the kitchen to get one of her books and read while the food cooked. That was a bad idea. As soon as she turned, the spoon started to spin too fast and pancake batter was flying everywhere. She turned back to the bowl and willed it to stop. It did, but too late. All the mix was gone from the bowl and hanging on the wall. She pulled out her wand and preformed the cleaning spell. She started the new bowl of mix and decided to just do it by hand.

By the time she was done, Draco hand appeared in the dining room.

"It smells good in here." He said sniffing the air. "Pancakes, bacon and…sausage?" He asked her naming all the things he could smell.

"Good job. Hurry! Sit! It's almost time for you to go to work." She said sitting herself down and digging in. Draco dug in too. He watched Hermione take a few bites hers. She ate half her pancakes and most of her bacon and a few bites of sausage. After that she pushed the plated away and looked up at Draco. She saw him staring at her and she smiled back.

"Are you done too?" She asked him.

"No."

"Then why are you staring at me?" She asked.

"Because your beautiful." He said. Hermione felt her face blush again. "you blush a lot. Did you know that?"

"Yeah." Hermione answered looking down at her plate. She checked her watch. 12:50. "You better hurry. You only have ten minutes left. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, its great! Where did you learn to cook so good."

My mother. Hermione said looking down at her plate again. Draco wished he wouldn't of brought that subject up. "I tried using my powers again today." She said. Draco looked up at her interested.

"Oh, really? Did it work this time?" He asked shoving more pancakes into his mouth.

"Kind of. I got batter everywhere though." Draco didn't have any clue to what she meant so she broke it down for him. "I tried to stir the pancake batter using my powers. It was working for a while but when I turned away from it, it went crazy and well, you can figure out what happened." She said. Draco was holding back a laugh. It was funny. It really was. Hermione realized what he was trying to do and she glowered at him. He felt it and he stopped instantly.

"Sorry. Well, I better get going." he said looking at his watch. It was 12:55. He got out of his chair and pulled out his wand. "Are you done?" He asked Hermione. She nodded and he wave his wand at the table and kitchen. Everything started cleaning it self and things flew into the cabinet.

"Thanks." Hermione said.

'No thank you for the meal. it was great. See you at work." He bent down and kissed her on her lips. But before Hermione could kiss him back he was gone. She opened her eyes to see herself staring at the wall.

"Well, I better go and re-clean myself." she said looking at her clothes.


End file.
